A tale of Romance Chemical Style
by ClickmyhealsandswishforPanic
Summary: Mikey way LOves his best friend lexi only problem so does Ray but he never said anyting. GerardxLynz FrankxJamia BobxOc RayandMikeyxme. there all in Junior year expect for me Im a freshamn. This is a mY chemical Romance fan fic. Slight Frenard x3


Frank and Ray walked into Sacred Heart High School. "I hate it here" Frank said. " Hey buck up were all Juniors one more year" Ray replied opening his locker. "Ya but what about Lexie" Frank said. "She could survive 2 years with out us" Ray said. "Dude she's our best friend" Gerard said. " Dude what the hell" Ray said . "Language" Mikey said walking over with Bob. Ray stuck his tongue out at them and grabbed his books. "Where's Lex" Bob asked grabbing a book from his locker. "Don't know" Mikey said grabbing his book from his and Gerard's locker. Just then a blue of dark blue and brown ran by them and into room 201. "That was Lex" Bob said. "I'm going to see her" Mikey said. "Mikey is in loveeee" Ray said in a sing song voice. " Shut up" Mikey said as he walked into Lex's history class. Mikey sat down and wrapped his arm around Lex. She jumped then realized who it was. "hey Mikey" She said. " How did you know it was me" He said. "Your outfit" She said. "Its a uniform school" Mikey replied. "You smell like coffee" Lex replied turning in her seat to face him. Mikey smiled and buried his face in her hair. " What are you doing" She asked. " You smell pretty" Ray said from behind her. She laughed " you guys really need girlfriends" She said. " We have you" Ray said as Gerard detached Mikey from Lex. The Bell Rang. " Crap late again" Gerard said. "It way watch your language or I will write you up" Mr. O'Leary said in a warning tone.

" Sorry" Gerard mumbled. "It's not nice to lie Gee" Ray whispered. Gerard shoved Him and walked outside. Mikey blushed and waved goodbye and left with Bob who pet her head before leaving. Frankie gave Lexie and hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and Ray hugged her and left slamming the door as he left. Lex smiled. She was a bit of an outcast but some girls were jealous of what relatshionship she had with Junior boys. Mr. O'Leary started a lecture about The Role of Noblewomen. Gerard had decided to skip class and started making faces in Mr. O'Leary's window. Lex smiled and made faces back when O'Leary wasn't looking. The bell rang and Lex ran out and into Gerard's arm's. "Walk me to science" she asked. "Can't but Mikey will" Gerard said. Lex saw Mikey waiting for her. He took her backpack and threw it over his shoulder and started for the freshman science room. He walked in "Ah Mr. Way I thought you vowed not to bother me again" Mr. O'Connell said. "Just walking my bestest friend to class" Mikey replied putting Lexie's stuff down and looking at him. "It's best Mr. Way not bestest" Mr. O'Connell replied. " Well I say bestest Mikey said hugging Lex and taking her smell in. She smelled like cherry blossom body splash and hot chocolate. "Later Mikey" She said standing on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. Mikey blushed. "AHEM" Mr. O'Connell said. "You might wanna get that cough looked at" Ray said sticking his head in the door. "Out now" said. Ray shook head and is afro swayed slightly. "Came to get Mikey" Ray said. "You two go now" Mr. O'Connell yelled. Mikey ran out pulling Ray with him as the bell rang. Mr. O'Connell gave Lexie a look before starting his lesson.

Study came and luckily for Lexie Bob sat at her table. ( its assigned seating,) "So bob what's up" Lexie said looking at him. He shrugged "Nothing really" he said playing with his tie. "What's with that look" Lex asked. "What look" Bob said " The one you just wiped off your face" Lex said. "I didn't have a look" Bob responded. " Yes you did". "No I did not" " It was one of those Lex can't know faces" " There was no look" Bob said getting up. Lexie pulled him back down. "What are you not telling me" She said. "N-n-nothing" Bob stammered. "Tell me please bob the bug" she said using the pet name she had for him. "I-I-I got to go" and with that bob got a pass and ran to the library. Lex frowned and looked over at Frank. He smiled and waved. She mouthed "What's with bob". Frank shrugged. Lexie sighed and glared at Frank as to say "THANKS FOR THE HELP IERO.


End file.
